The invention relates to a capped electric lamp of the type having a glass bulb closed off by the first surface of an insulating plate having a second surface carrying a lamp cap with contacts connected to current conductors in the bulb.
Such a capped electric lamp is known from DE-B-1 034 268.
In the known lamp, the plate of insulating material is a profiled circular disc moulded from glass or synthetic resin. The first surface of the projecting edge of the plate facing the bulb has a first, comparatively wide annular portion and a second, comparatively narrow annular portion, with which portions the lamp can lie against the respective edges of a wide and of a narrow opening of the reflector when the lamp is placed in this reflector. The electric element, an incandescent body in the known lamp, has a predetermined position relative to said portions. It is achieved thereby that the electric element will occupy a predetermined position relative to the reflector.
A hollow cylindrical lamp cap is fixed to a side of the plate facing away from the bulb in a manner not described, from which lamp cap axially directed contacts, over which respective connectors can be passed, issue to the exterior. The lamp cap has the purpose of protecting the connections between the contacts and the current conductors.
The known lamp is accordingly designed for being brought against a mounting location with its bulb forward and for being retained there by additional means. It is desirable in many applications, however, to have a lamp available which can be placed with its lamp cap forward against a carrier, whereupon the electric element will occupy a predetermined position relative to this carrier.
In the known lamp, the connections between the current conductors and the contacts are indeed surrounded by the lamp cap and protected thereby, but forces are still exerted on the connector when the latter is being put into place, which may lead to damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,840 discloses a tubular electric lamp which is fastened with its current conductors to conductor tracks of a printed circuit. The lamp is accommodated in a cylindrical holder which grips with hooks through openings in the printed circuit board and supports the lamp mechanically. The electric element of the lamp, however, has an undefined position relative to the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,197 discloses a tubular electric lamp which is fastened with its current conductors to contact pins which enter openings in a printed circuit and are fastened therein. The lamp is accommodated in a cylindrical holder which is retained against the printed circuit by the contacts. The electric element of this lamp, again, has an undefined position relative to the printed circuit board.